


Post-Dungeon Fling

by ShotafuDanshi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Embedded Images, Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotafuDanshi/pseuds/ShotafuDanshi
Summary: Two Lalafells get together for some fun at a residence belonging to one of them.





	Post-Dungeon Fling

 

 

 

Rayraynano Mumunano wasn’t the least bit nervous that the first person he invited into his home was another Lalafell—male, and by some fortunate coincidence, also from the same clan—and had only met him today. Why, it had only been a few minutes ago since his new companion stepped in, and though he smiled confidently at how cozy the home was, he was unsure how long more he could hide his nervousness.

“It really _is_ a nice place…” Roronano Tatanano complimented the other boy’s dainty house for the fourth time, unsure how to progress the mood. “But… why did you invite me here, Rayraynano?”

“Just call me Ray,” the dark-haired Lalafell smiled at him.

“Oh, okay,” Roronano accepted without hesitating. “So, Ray…?”

The calming smile on Ray’s face suddenly changed into a mischievous smirk, and then he leaned forward at the brunet. “Come on, isn’t it obvious?”

“Uhh…” The brunet had as many wild guesses in his head, but he was afraid of the correct answer being too good to be true. He shook his head and remained silent, hoping he would let him lead.

Ray’s smirk revealed a bit of his shiny teeth. “I saw the way you were staring at me in _Sastasha_.”

“Wha—?!” Roronano stepped back. “How?!”

“Well, you kept your target locked on me throughout most of the dungeon,” Ray reasoned. “You were casting healing spells on me even when my health was full. The tank had a lot of close-calls, by the way.”

“Was I that obvious…?” Roronano looked away shamefully.

“It’s easy to figure out something like that, especially coming from a new adventurer like you,” Ray snickered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be creepy…” Roronano sulked. “I just thought you were really cute… and stuff.”

“Well, aren’t you adorable~?” Ray sang as he took the other boy’s hands and lightly squeezed them with his own. “No need to be sorry though. The feeling’s mutual.” He winked at him and inched his head closer.

Roronano’s mouth dropped in surprise, and his eyes widened. “Really? F-For real?!” He wanted to smile with so much joy, but was more overcome with how unreal the situation became.

Ray nodded and took one of the other boy’s hands, leading him towards the bed. “I bet you want to have a little fun with me right now, don’t you?”

Without showing too much excitement, Roronano smiled giddily and nodded. He let himself be brought to the bedroom.

“I… never expected this to happen so quickly after starting out as an adventurer…” Roronano uttered. “It’s like a dream come true…”

Ray chuckled as he undid the buckle on the brunet’s top, helping him remove his upper garments. “Here, let’s take this off…” After exposing the boy’s torso, Ray slid his own upper wear easily and they both sat down on the bed together.

“So, I know you’re new around the area and all, but just to be sure… have you had any experience with anyone else?”

 

 

 

Roronano shook his head. “I haven’t done it with anyone, but… I’ve seen a lot of how it works before—you know…”

Ray nodded. “I understand. I want to make sure you enjoy this, so, is there any way you’d like to do to make this special? Something you want to try at least…?”

Roronano gulped and exhaled deeply to calm himself. “If it’s not too much to ask… I want to do a bit of foreplay.”

Ray scooted closer and wrapped his arm around the other boy’s torso, gently tugging him closer. “Gladly.”

With just that confirmation, both of their heads were brought together, swiftly and smoothly. Their lips immediately met, the sensation of intimate touch causing the brunet’s body to shiver with a warm glow. Their mouths puckered, each tasting the other’s faint sweetness before parting with a satisfied smile.

“You’re so cute, Roronano,” Ray cooed.

Realizing how he was still the one without a nickname, he shook his head with a grin. “Call me Ronan.”

“Alright, _Ronan_.”

Ray rolled Ronan’s named over his tongue delightfully, and then gently nudged him over to the pillow. Ronan laid down and watched as Ray hovered himself over him.

“Just relax and enjoy,” Ray whispered.

 

Ray planted one kiss on Ronan’s cheek, which caused the brunet to bolster his bright smile with cheeks painted a bright pink made of joy. Then, Ray worked his way downwards, trailing his lips on the boy’s soft skin. Ronan felt his companion’s gentle touch leave a damp trail on his neck, chest, and torso, causing him to whimper as the air cooled each specific spot marked on him.

For Ronan to get what he wanted so easily and so quickly, it really was like a dream come true. Even though he was so happy, his face was flushed with how tender Ray was taking care of his body. It seemed like an eternity that he felt his body being kissed and rubbed, but when he finally looked down and watched the black-haired Lalafell’s head trail down, he saw that the level of his head matched his waist. Suddenly, a hand had firmly grasped his crotch, and he reacted by thrusting his hips into it, followed by an audible gasp. Ray could easily tell that for such a shy-acting new adventurer, he was surprisingly naughty, and welcomed it.

Short fingers deftly tug down Ronan’s shorts and smallclothes together, letting the brunet choose whether to let them sit at his legs or kick them off later. Those same fingers tighten around Ronan’s cock, and he gasps in pleasure while bucking into the warmth of the wrap. Ray’s fingers move up and down his twitching shaft, and before Ronan is given room to breathe, he feels Ray’s mouth hot on his nipples, nibbling in sync when a particularly thorough tug nearly sends him to heaven only to be pulled back down.

“Aauugh…” Ronan groans in both pleasure and impatient agony. “Ray, I can’t wait anymore…!”

“I hear you,” Ray says with a smirk. He slides his pants off while Ronan kicks his away, then Ray crawls over in between the brunet’s legs. Ray lifts them up and lowers his body, setting his head right beside the crotch.

“First, gotta get you ready. Bear with it a bit more, okay?”

Ronan meekly nodded, unsure as to how the other boy would begin, but was excited to find out. Soon enough, he watched him lower his face down at his backside. Feeling two hands spread the skin of his thighs, he felt a warm tongue ravish the entrance of his small hole. Ronan felt his eyes roll back into his head the sensation had drove him instantaneously overwhelmed with lust.

Cherishing the taste of Ronan’s satisfaction, Ray slipped in a finger inside of the spectacled-boy, easing it slowly and steady, in and out. As Ronan grew comfortable with the size overtime, Ray inserted a second and final finger. In addition, Ray had also licked and partially sucked Ronan’s hard length, keeping him firm with yearning while being careful not to make him cum yet, even though he wanted to see what kind of erotic expression he would have at his climax.

It took every ounce of willpower from Ronan to keep himself from cumming, clawing the bedsheets and moaning out light-pitched sounds with each pull and push Ray’s fingers had moved inside of him, while at the same time being enveloped by a hot and wet mouth. But as Ray wanted, he bared through the suffering, and eventually Ray let go of his cock and focused entirely on his fingers, mostly because Ronan saw just how badly he was leaking precum: a strong sign that he was very, very close.

“Gods, you’re so hot, Ronan,” Ray complimented again, admiring the sight right after retracted his hand.

Ronan felt his entire body sweat with embarrassment again, and though he appreciated it, he just really wanted to feel Ray’s cock as soon as possible. He made it aware as clear as he could: “Ray, please… _fuck me_.”

The sexy smirk that never left Ray’s face joined a nod, and he quickly removed his lower garments so he didn’t leave the poor boy waiting too long. He spat on his hand, stroked his entire length which he caught Ronan ogling as he sat there, and eyed his cock pressing against the brunet’s entrance. He carefully watched how it pushed in, being easily welcomed in by Ronan’s hot tightness, but soon crunched his eyes when he became overwhelmed by his own wave of pleasure.

“Oooh, Raaay, you feel so good…!” Ronan too, shut his eyes, clawing and pressing his upper body against the bed as hard as he could, sinking into a sea of emotions. He made it evident enough that he wanted more, and Ray obliged to continue.

Replying with a grunt, he placed his hands on Ronan’s waist, and bucked in as far as he could. He lifted Ronan’s body slightly and carefully, and then began rocking repeatedly against him like waves on a beach. As he found himself melting with each thrust, his eyes glazed over Ronan’s erratic body and lustful face. Just the reactions alone were enough of a boost to send Ray as close as Ronan was, nearly over the edge.

Ray’s eyes wandered down Ronan’s body and caught sight of his cute cock, flailing around alone without any help to clean up the leaking just now trailing down his balls. Ray shifted inside, quickly grasped the cock in his hand, and began pumping in sync with his thrusts. This time, the waves of his thrusts crashed harder into the brunet, refusing to let up his pace.

“Ray—ah! I-I’m—!”

With both the noisy reactions and the spray of Ronan’s cum spilled onto both of them, Ray was also sent over the edge. A few more hard thrusts in Ronan’s constricting insides, and continuing to hold the mess of cum in his hand overstimulated his senses, and he let out a loud groan as he slumped forward. His cum came in consecutive, multiple bursts, and though he couldn’t see it, he knew just how much he overdid it with marking his territory.

Both Lalafell boys were panting messes and weary with heat glowing all over their bodies. As Ray’s member grew limp and slipped out of Ronan, he slumped over and threw himself on the pillow, lying next to his partner. They lay together without a word for a moment, letting their breaths fill whatever silence in between.

After brief recovery, Ronan tilted his head towards Ray, and they looked to each other with lovesick grins.

“What do you say I keep helping you out for a while more?” Ray suggested. “Maybe tomorrow, we can get you through Tam-Tara.”

“Only if we come back to your place after clearing it?” Ronan proposed.

Ray planted a kiss on the brunet’s cheek before rolling his arm under his neck, pulling him as close as he can. Humming in response, they’d agree to set out the next day together. For now, the duo was warm and cozy in each other’s embrace, content to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
